A Mid Autumn Night's Dream: Run Yolei Run
by Lady Tiger LiLy
Summary: One Shot Kailei fic inspired by a dream I had. Kinda fluffy. You've been warned!


A Mid Autumn Night's Dream: Run Yolei Run  
  
By: Tiger Lily  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I also don't own the title. I gave my fic this title because it was inspired by a dream I had recently. And you know in dreams you get chased? Well, that's why it's called Run, Yolei, Run. Also, that was the title of one of the season 02 episodes. SO ANYWHO! Just read it! It's a tiny fluffy Kaiyako. You have been warned.  
  
This fic is set in Season 02. Ken is still the Digimon Emperor (or Kaiser) and the DD's are still trying to destroy the control spires and end his reign.  
  
*******  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"All right, Flamedramon!" cheered Davis as the control spire came crashing down.  
  
"Didn't even brake a sweat!" said Flamedramon.  
  
"TIMBER!" shouted Digmon as he too caused another control spire to bite the dust.  
  
"Great job, Digmon!" Cody shouted to his partner.  
  
"Twort nothin'!"  
  
"Great job, everyone! I think we're ready to call it a day!" announced TK.  
  
"How much progress did we make this time?" Kari asked him.  
  
"I think we've destroyed twice as much as last time!"  
  
"At this rate, we'll have Ken's reign as the Digimon Emperor finally end in no time!" Declared Veemon after he changed back to his rookie form.  
  
"We better call it a day. I can't be late for dinner." Said Cody.  
  
"We all better go." Agreed TK.  
  
Everyone began to head towards the portal when Kari stopped, noticing something (or rather someone) missing.  
  
"Yolei, aren't you coming?" she called to her. The others stopped when they heard Kari.  
  
"Huh?" Yolei replied. She had been sitting on a log while she read her book. She was so into her reading, she hadn't been listening.  
  
"Yolei, we're leaving now!" Davis informed.  
  
Yolei rolled her eyes. Davis was not one of her favorite people. "Actually guys, I think I'm going to hang back for a while."  
  
"But Yolei, it's not safe for us to separate in the Digital World!" argued TK.  
  
"I'm afraid I must side with TK on the matter." Said Hawkmon.  
  
"Guys, you've forgotten something! This area has no control spire! Which means that Ken has not control here!" she reminded.  
  
"Well, that's true," said TK. "I guess that might be ok."  
  
"Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow then!"  
  
"I don't know about this." Worried Kari.  
  
"I won't be long." Said Yolei. "And don't worry! I can e-mail you guys if I'm in trouble!"  
  
Still unsure, Kari agreed. "Ok, Yolei. But promise me you'll e-mail me when you get back?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die!" she said as she drew an imaginary 'x' on her chest.  
  
Everyone said good-bye and left through the portal. Yolei sighed happily.  
  
"Yolei, why do you wish not to return back home with the others?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"Because I need a brake from everyone! I have no privacy! When I'm at home, I have my siblings! When I'm at school, I have tons of other students to deal with! Then, I have to go to the Digital World with you guys! I just want a little time to myself!"  
  
Hawkmon looked sad. "Ok, Yolei. If you want to be alone, I'll go away for a little while."  
  
"Oh, Hawkmon! I don't mean it to sound so mean! It's not like I don't want you around! I just need a little space!"  
  
"I understand. I'll be back in a little bit." He said as he turned and walked off into the woods.  
  
Yolei felt awful about hurting Hawkmon's feelings. She watched as he disappeared into the foliage of the forest. She sighed and decided to turn back to her book. "Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare."  
  
*******  
  
Ken sat in the control room in his base as usual. She had been monitoring the Digidestine the whole time and saw that Yolei was left behind. This, of course, was an opportunity that the Kaiser couldn't pass up.  
  
"So she's all alone." He smirked. "Well, I can change that! WORMMON!" he yelled into the darkness behind his thrown.  
  
The little green caterpillar Digimon scuttled next to his master. "Yes, Master?" He said in his gentle yet timid voice.  
  
"Prepare my Airdramon for take-off!" he ordered.  
  
Wormmon noticed the girl on the monitors who was all alone. Wormmon then noticed something very important that could save her from his Master. "But Master, that area is not longer in your control. The dark rings won't work in that area. The Airdramon will rebel against you."  
  
Ken had over-looked that little detail. "No matter. I'll just have to take matters into my own hands." He smirked. "Wormmon! Come with me!" he ordered as he got up and left the control room. Wormmon was the only Digimon Ken had that wasn't controlled by a dark ring yet still obey him. Wormmon didn't know why Ken had ordered him to follow, but he was happy to be with his Ken-Chan.  
  
'Since trying to destroy all the children at once has gone unsuccessful, maybe getting ride of them one at a time would be better.' Ken thought to himself.  
  
*******  
  
"This is my favorite part!" Yolei said as she read. She then stood up from the log and pushed her glasses back on her nose as she held the book away from her face. She began to read aloud. "Romeo! Oh, Romeo! Where for art thou, Romeo?"  
  
"Right here!"  
  
Yolei jumped and spun around to find the Kaiser standing a few feet away. "Ken?! What are you doing in this area?! Y-you have no control here!"  
  
"Everything here is mine! And YOU will address me as the Digimon Kaiser!"  
  
"Or what? You'll sick you Digimon drones after me?" she teased.  
  
Ken growled and gritted his teeth in anger. "Yes!" he replied.  
  
Yolei looked confused.  
  
"Get her you sniveling coward!" he shouted behind him.  
  
A bashful Wormmon came out from behind Ken. "Hello." He greeted the lavender hair girl.  
  
Yolei gave Ken a strange look "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Ken sweat dropped. He looked down at Wormmon. "You pathetic little maggot! Attack her!" he shouted.  
  
Wormmon flinch at his Master's rage but did what he was told. "Sticky Net!" he shouted quietly as he shot out a string of web at Yolei.  
  
The string stuck to Yolei's hand. She wrinkled her nose as she responded with a very discussed 'eww!' She began to shake her hand furiously in an attempt to get the disgusting web off her. The Kaiser continued to show a look of embarrassment on his face as she struggled to get the sticky web off her hand.  
  
"You good-for-nothing, worm!" he yelled at Wormmon and kicked some dirt at him. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!"  
  
"Hey! You should treat him like that!" Yolei stepped in.  
  
"Worry about yourself! For now you have to answer to me!"  
  
"Oh no!" Yolei said sarcastically. "I am sooo scared! Help! Help me, Auntie Em!"  
  
Ken became infuriated by Yolei's mockery. He pulled out his whip and cracked it down by her toes. Startled, Yolei jumped. This amused the Kaiser and so he gave his wicked smirk. "Have you ever felt the collision of a leather whip in contact to one's skin?"  
  
Yolei glared at him.  
  
His smirk turned into an evil grin. "You don't wanna know!" he replied as he cracked down his whip again.  
  
Yolei flinched and jumped back again. She thought that maybe he was just trying to scare her, but she didn't want to find out. She took two more steps back as she continued to glare at him through his Kaiser glasses.  
  
He saw that she was slowly retreating which gave him an idea. Maybe be could get her into an area with a control spire, then he could send out his army of Digimon slaves to get her. He smiled at his clever thought and approached Yolei with two steps for every step she took.  
  
Yolei felt herself begin to panic. She had to keep reminding herself that as long as she was in an area without a control spire, Ken was just an ordinary boy with a scary leather whip! Then it hit her. Hawkmon! She needed to find Hawkmon! With that thought in mind, she got ready to make a run for it.  
  
Ken sensed that she would dash off any minute, which is exactly what he wanted her to do. He just had to push her a little more and she would be sure to run. He took his whip and cracked it near to the side of her face making sure not to actually strike her. Yolei let out a small frightened yelp. She would have kicked herself for doing that! Now he knew she was afraid. She didn't even want to admit it to herself but she was afraid, not of Ken, but of the Digimon Kaiser.  
  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way! Now come with me or I WILL strike you!" he threatened.  
  
'Was he serious?' she thought. 'Does he think I would actually go willingly?'  
  
"You'll have to catch me first!" she smiled as she turned and ran.  
  
The emperor smiled to himself. He knew she wouldn't come with him willingly. He wanted her to think that she was going to get away when really he was going to trap her. She would think she has the advantage when really the tables were turned.  
  
Yolei ran as fast as she could. She tried to yell for Hawkmon but she needed every breath she could get to keep running away from the Kaiser.  
  
'What am I going to do?' she thought. 'What if I can't find Hawkmon? What if Ken catches up to me? What am I going to do! Why do I always get myself into these messes!'  
  
Yolei looked behind her to see how far behind Ken was. To her surprise, she couldn't see him. Maybe she was running faster then she thought. She faced in front of her again. Suddenly, her eyes shot open as she came to a sudden stop. She stopped just in time to come face to face with the Kaiser again.  
  
"They don't call me 'The Rocket' for nothing!" he grinned.  
  
"Maybe so, but you haven't caught me yet!" Yolei turned and began to run off in another direction.  
  
Ken smirked before he dashed off into the timber.  
  
Yolei kept running. Her chest screamed for more air put she kept going. Her legs were tired but they would not stop. She soon saw a clearing up ahead. When she reached the clearing, she immediately stopped running and looked out at what she saw in front of her; a control spire. Yolei then turned sharp and ran in the other direction. She had to be more careful. If she were to find herself in an area with a control spire, the Emperor would have her.  
  
She started to think while she ran. Trying to out run Ken isn't going to work. He's too fast. Maybe she should try loosing him instead. She ran until she found herself in area in the forest where there were many paths and boulders. She randomly chose path after path thinking that maybe she could get lost enough so she could rest while he tried to find her. After a while of running through path after path, Yolei finally stopped and rested a moment.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes and looked up at the blue sky. "Hawkmon." She said to herself. "What if Ken found him and has capture him, making him his prisoner? I never should have left him."  
  
Yolei got up on her feet with a look of determination. She knew she must find Hawkmon. Not so he could protect her, but so she could protect him. "I'm coming, Hawkmon!" she began to run off, taking a different path that seemed to be leading to the main path.  
  
She slowed down to a walk as she kept an eye out for Ken. She quietly walked down a path that was well hidden by trees and boulders. She came across one of the many paths that branched out from the one she had taken. She peeked around a boulder that was there and looked down the path. It led not only to the main path, but also to the Digimon Emperor. He seemed to be treading carefully and listening for anything. Yolei's heart jumped in her chest. Suddenly, Ken looked up the path and saw Yolei peering behind the huge gray boulder. He smirked as he then turned and ran after her.  
  
Yolei quickly turned and ran the other direction. She tried once again to loose him by taking random path after path but he still remained about the same distance away.  
  
Ken's plan of trying to herd Yolei to an area that was in his power was not succeeding. It will be harder for him to do while they are in that area. Maybe he should try actually catching her and take her back to his base as his prisoner.  
  
Yolei looked back and saw Ken was no longer on her tail. She cautiously peered around every turn to see if she could see Ken; she did. He was on another path just standing there.  
  
"You know!" he shouted. "If I don't catch you, I'll just get your Digimon buddy instead!" he taunted. "He could have easily wondered into MY territory!"  
  
"No, not Hawkmon." She whispered to herself. "I won't let him!"  
  
Ken did not move from his spot. Suddenly, He heard something coming from his left. He turned and saw Yolei. She was head towards him at high speed and yelling loudly. She looked like she might knock him down.  
  
Ken, startled, quickly jumped back out of her way. Yolei kept going until she was out of his site.  
  
"Why didn't you catch me when you had the chance, Ken?" Yolei shouted. She knew he would have jumped out of her way. She then ran past him again from the other direction. "Come on, Ken! Bet you can't catch me!"  
  
Ken smirked, accepting her challenge when suddenly she ran past him again but from another direction. She smiled at him in a sweet girlish way before playfully sticking out her tongue.  
  
Ken chuckled to himself, finding her behavior amusing. He then quickly headed out of site.  
  
Yolei knew where he was. With that, she purposely ran past where he was 'hiding'. Ken tried to reach out and grab her but she flew by too fast and he caught in his arms nothing but air.  
  
"Too slow!" she teased. "Try again!"  
  
Ken smirked as he disappeared again. Yolei began speeding around waiting for Ken to try again. At the corner of her eye, she saw Ken leap out at her. She quickly jumped back, avoiding his grip.  
  
Yolei then danced off. "Sorry! Missed again!" she laughed.  
  
Ken watched her as he brushed off his clothes. He looked at her with a puzzled expression. Then, for a quick moment, a smile crossed his face; a real smile. He almost laughed as well but decided to quietly run off and wait for another chance to catch her.  
  
Yolei didn't know why but she kept a smile on her face. This was almost fun! For some reason, this seemed more like a silly game rather then her running for her life.  
  
Yolei quickly ran, while keeping an eye out for Ken. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her. She has no choice but to stop running. She felt two arms wrap around her as she collapsed to her knees, laughing!  
  
Ken had finally caught her and had wrapped his arms around her from behind. He too was laughing, but in a sincere way.  
  
They laughed together for a moment before they both instantly stopped laughing. Without hesitating, they broke apart and rose to their feet.  
  
Yolei looked at Ken with a new perspective that didn't make sense. Ken saw her in a new light as well. Yolei, not sure what was going on, turned and ran away from Ken. Ken did nothing. He just stood where he was and watched her leave.  
  
'What just happened?' Yolei thought as she ran. She soon, ran into Hawkmon, who was sitting on a log near a lake.  
  
"Hawkmon!" she shouted.  
  
Hawkmon turned and watched Yolei run up to him with a huge smile on her face as she waved her arm.  
  
"Yolei? What's-" he was interrupted by her arms wrapped around him as thy hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh, Hawkmon! I'm so sorry for what I said! I really do like having you around! Please forgive me!"  
  
"Alright! I'll forgive you if you let go!" he gasped.  
  
"Oh, Hawkmon!" she said as she continued to hug him.  
  
*******  
  
Ken was back at his base now, sitting at his monitors. He had played back on the day's earlier events. As he did, he paused the monitors on a scene with Yolei.  
  
"What a nice girl." Wormmon commented.  
  
Ken said nothing. He was lost in his thoughts. A million questions plagued his mind. 'What happened? What is it about her.'  
  
*******  
  
*sigh!* I finally finished writing this fic! I had started this fic a few months ago! I don't really like the ending. Well, I hope you all liked it! Later!  
  
Tiger Lily =^..^= 


End file.
